


Decisions

by Prisca



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Patterson is forced to make a decision





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt one: Any, any, Don't make me choose   
> Prompt two: new Fandom

She squeezed her eyes shut and looked for a hold at the wall. No, she would not break down. Though everything felt like a never ending nightmare. How could all this have happened? And how could she make a decision?

But she knew there was no way out. Bethany Mayfair, the team leader, she was always fair but strict with her rules. With the responsibility which rested on her shoulders the only way, she could act. Patterson had always known that there would be consequences when the truth came out.

This evening, after the debriefing she had asked her to stay in the office. With calm eyes, she had looked at her and Patterson's body had tightened with panic. She knew it, she knew!

"Am I fired," she had asked.

Bethany had made a long pause before she answered.  
"Everyone is allowed to make a mistake. But it must remain the only one."

And Patterson understood. She would get the chance she wanted, but it has a price.

"How can she force me to choose," she had thought when she left the office, inwardly trembling.  
"Between my job and David."

David. She had met him at College; since then they had been inseparable. He had always been there when she did come home from the lab after endless hours of work. With him, she could leave behind, everything she had heard and seen. Terrible things which sometimes gave her nightmares, but it was not an option to quit the job. The team was well-rehearsed, Weller was brilliant, but only she could do in the lab what she did. So often it was up to her to find a way to bring a case to a good end.

David never asked because he knew she couldn't give him answers. He was just there for her; he took her in his arms when she needed it; he made her laugh when she felt the urge to cry. He was the keeper who made her move on.

Until the day he suggested, against all unspoken rules between them, that it might be a good idea to do the next step and move together.

"You love your apartment," she had told him, her eyes wide open in shock.

David had just looked at her.  
"I like my apartment," he had replied.  
"But I love you."

Back then she had realized that he wanted more than she could give him. But she hadn't had the courage to draw the consequences.

Some weeks later he had found the photos of Jane Doe's tattoos in her apartment. Pictures of a case she should never have taken home, but it didn't let go of her. She wanted to decrypt the mysterious paintings on Jane's skin, hundreds of them, with hidden secrets. Jane deserved answers. Every time they met Patterson could read it in the eyes of the young woman, how desperately she longed for answers.

She had put them up on the wall of her apartment though she should have known better. David's curiosity was wide awake at the moment he saw them. He was a bright head, much too smart. His way to look at the tattoos was different from hers, he noticed the obvious while she was looking for hidden secrets. With his help, she could solve one riddle. Save people who would have been lost otherwise.

She knew she should have stopped him, but it had been too tempting. They made a good team. Until the inevitable had happened and Bethany Mayfair found out. Now she was forced to make a decision she didn't want to make.

"Hey, Patterson."  
David's voice tore her out of her thoughts.  
"Everything okay? They didn't fire you?"

He knew how much the job meant to her, and he felt guilty. Though for sure it hadn't been his fault. Uneasiness was lying in his eyes. Mixed with the deep, honest love he felt for her.

She forced herself to straighten up. To breathe. In and out. In and out. A mantra that usually helped her through every difficult situation.

"No. Just an unofficial reprimand."

A relieved smile appeared on David's face.  
"That's good. Then we can go home now? A glass of wine in front of the fireplace? You look like you can need a massage."

Her heart was pounding wild; tears were burning inside her, every breath did hurt. But she wouldn't allow herself to break down, not now, not here. She would do what was long overdue, the right decision.

"I'm sorry, David," she whispered, watching his face turning pale.  
"But I love my job."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for 'FFFC' (Livejournal) and fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
